Life As a Witch
by defuntaccount
Summary: Life doesn't go as planned for some people. Monica was one of them, she always wished for a good life but when your parents are death eaters, your Aunt Lily Married James Malfoy you find your self living with them. When one day something changes her... a
1. I hate life

Life as a witch...

Summery: Life doesn't go as planned for some people. Monica was one of them, she always wished for a good life but when your parents are death eaters, your Aunt Lily Married James Malfoy you find your self living with them. When one day something changes her... a cousin visits, talks about which school to go to. What happens when you hate the person your are promised to? Will it be true love or will you be unhappy. Don't forget Monica has years before she is supposed to be married to him.. and wait till you find out who she supposed to married! This is a Harry Potter fan fiction and some of the characters are ooc. So don't flame me. You will be shock , so please read and review thanks a lot!This is the full summary, because they do not include it all on Monica Helen Le Fay

age: 14

eyes: purple

hair: dark brown,goes to her knees

Height: 5'5

skin: pale/tan

Clothes: wears anything black and with a black skirt that goes down to her knees,sometimes wears black pants.

Fav. Colors: purple and black

pet: a white cat that she calls Morgan,the cat has purple eyes and she is not normal

family: Pure Blood

Likes? She is going to get married to Draco when she is 21  
Hate: preps,people who think that they are all that,mudbloods

Year:

Wand: 15 inch with Monica's hair in it because it has special power

House? or Which school?

special,can shape shift without magic,controls elements

Friends: Everybody is her friend

Other: is very smart,very fast, is beautiful but isn't a prep. Speaks a lot of different languages

Background: Only child her parents were full blood Death Eaters Her parents got killed when she was 14 but she doesn't know it at first. Lives with Aunt(also full blood) and her uncle. Her aunt married James Malfoy who is Draco's uncle. She bugs the hell out of Malfoy because he teases her about her fake visions. She was place in the wrong house because of her blood. She is the last known decedent of Morgan Le Fay, half sister of King Author. She is force by her aunt and uncle to do the most unpleasant evil things but deep inside she isn't evil. Is older than looks a lot older. If she would tell her past nobody would believe even when she had visions. She is from the famous family of the Le Fay's .

* * *

Chapter 1: I hate life 

(the scene is in Monica Le Fay's bedroom. It has red walls with the bed in the middle, a table

is on each side of the bed. The sheets are are black with her Name on them. Her clothes are in her closet and there are dirty clothing on the gray carpet. On the wall is her parents pictures. They have her dark brown hair, Her mom has the purple eyes and they both look happy. A little bookcase is below the pictures which holds all her school things.) It is 11:00 am right now.

There was a long haired girl sitting on her bed. Her pretty features were in a depressing state. Something was going to happen to her that would change her life. She was wearing a black tank top on and a black skirt that went to her middle of her thighs. She is 14,5'5 and still growing, she was going through a goth/punk witch fashion book that she was trying to get the image right so she could make one like it but nicer.

Her parents told her to move in with her Aunt because they were on a dangerous mission, that they need to do. " I hate my aunt Lily and Uncle James."Monica said.

She got her purple robe and put it on, she was going to go to the living room to see her Aunt and Uncle. Monica hate this but her aunt would barged into her personal space so she came in.

The room was decorated very beautiful. In on the middle of the room held all the moments her aunt,uncle had together. Also on the wall are pictures of Mr. Malfoy(Draco's father),Mrs. Malfoy,Draco Malfoy. It also included pictures of their pictures when they got out of their different schools. On the floor is a family heirloom that belongs to Lily. There are couches on the back wall and the left wall. The room looks all cheery which is the way different from Monica's room. There was a purple banner that had the motto for the Le Fay family ."C'était notre sort être ajusté."

Inside sitting on the couch was her aunt Lily and her uncle James. James Malfoy looks a little different he has the blond hair his isn't that long as Draco father's is. He could be his twin except his is younger than his brother by 10 years. Lily looks like her Monica except for the height difference, she was 5'2 and weighed 100 pounds. She isn't fat all but very skinny, is wearing a light blue dress that has thin straps. James is wearing a white shirt that says "Wizards rule over Witches" and is wearing black shorts that come to his knees. He isn't a punk so don't say anything about what he is wears.

"Hello Aunt Lily and Uncle James, how is everything?" Monica said.

" We are going to have visitors today in a hour." Lily said in a happy tone.

"Your six cousin is visiting today. His birthday is today so he is coming to get the gift we will give him plus to see you." James said.

"Why are you so Damn happy?" Monica asked getting mad.

"Monica! Is that how a lady acts? You are from a famous family!"Lily said.

" Lily please be nice and what is his name?" Monica said.

"Draco Malfoy." James said.

"That spoiled rotten brat." Monica said as her hair start to move.

"Stop with the damn comments!It is making Lily mad Monica" James said.

"I don't care." Monica said.

The door Bell rang Ding Dong!"Lily can you get the door." James said. As

he tried to look nice.

"I will." She said and went to the door.

Lily answered the door and Draco Malfoy was at the door looking nervous. He had his white blond hair slicked back and he was wearing a fancy button down shirt with black pants. He was wearing a cape that was green.

"Hello Draco how are you?"

"What are you doing in my Uncle's House?" Draco asked.

Lily shook her head. " Well i am James' wife. My name is Lily Le Fay Malfoy"

" So how long have you been married?" Draco asked.

" 1 year. Would you like to come to the parlor." Lily said. She start to walk and Draco was wondering why his Uncle married her.

"Are you from the famous family of the Le Fay's?" Draco said.

"Yes why?" Lily said.

"How come you had to Marry my Uncle?" Draco said.

"It was arrange by my mom and day before i was 17 and i married him at age of 21. He is a lot older than me but we love each other." Lily spoke in her natural French accent. Lily was raised in France but Monica's parents were both in England. So you might hear Lily speak in French at the end of the chapter i will write what she said in French or any other Langs. I had to look up the langs and write them so i worked hard on translating what Lily is saying.

"So your French?" Draco asked

"Non j'ai été élevé en France et suis allé à Beauxbatons pour les filles. Je vais voir s'ils la prendront dans pour instruire parce qu'elle est 3 années en avant de sa scolarisation. "Le lys a dit en français.

"What are you saying? I don't speak French" Draco said.

" None of your business I speak different langs. English wasn't my first lang." Lily said.

"We are almost her." Lily said.

"Ich hasse Lilie, Klemmen, Draco, und mein Leben!" Monica hat unter ihr Atem auf Deutsch gesagt. Monica went and took off her robe so she wouldn't be caught in it.

"We are here." Lily said.

Draco,Lily walked in to the Living room. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Hello Uncle James!" Draco said.

"Hello Draco your father talks a lot about you." James said.

"I meet your nice Lily." Draco said.

"Draco have you meet your sixth cousin?" Lily said.

" No who is she or him?" Draco said confused.

"She is here come out please Monica." Lily said.

"Oh! Hello Draco, I am Monica Helen Le Fay." Monica said.

"I didn't think that you would be dark Gothic way." Draco said.

"Take that back slime ball!" Monica said. Here calm hair was start to move again.

"Watch it Brat!" Draco said.

You should have seen Monica she was mad James had to hold her back before she beat the crap out of him.

"I swear i will curse you Draco!" She yelled while trying to find her wand.

" Uncle and Aunt why did you invited me here?" Draco asked.

"We have some news for you since today is your birthday." Lily said.

"What is it?" Draco said waiting for a decent answer.

"Well, You are going to be promise to Monica but you will be married when you are 21." Lily said.

"WHAT!" Draco shouted.

"Calm down Draco, it was set forth by your father and Monica's grandparents. Lily's parents and my parents came forth and i was promised to marry her when she was 21." James said.

"Everything will turn out right. It is supposed to bring the two famous family together in this war time." Lily said.

"I have to marry that girl?" Draco said.

"She has the Le Fay's talents. Which are beauty,shape shifting,being smart,she can speak foreign langs,and can control the elements and she is a direct decedent of Morgan Le Fay." Lily Said.

"You mean she is a decedent of her?" Draco said.

"Yes everyone in the family is test but is has been hundreds of years since their was a direct decedent. We just don't what caused Monica to be a direct decedent." Lily said.

"I wonder." Draco said.

"Hey you forgot about me." Monica said and she had gone to change into normal looking outfit that said Have your forgot me? With a jean skirt.

"You look Hot." Draco said and while he was looking at her i _"she look better without the dark clothes and makeup. She looks Hot." He thought. /i _

"Thanks this is my first time wearing normal clothes." Monica said she was blushing._ i Does he think i look hot? OMG! I can't believe it. /i _Monica thought.

"Monica, you are getting promised to Draco you will be both married when your 21" Lily said.

"What?" Monica said a sweat drop showed up.

"Tell me your joking please?" Monica said.

"No were not." James said.

"Who's birthday is it today?" Monica ask.

"Mine." Draco raised his hand and spoke.

"I hope i get it right for you." Monica said.

Draco opened the small box and in it was a picture of Monica in her normal clothes and on the sliver frame said "Love you Always,Monica".

"Wow! It is real sliver right?" Draco asked.

"Of course.." Monica said.

He went up to Monica and surprising everyone Hugged her! "Thanks so much Monica" He said.

"I they are getting closer i can tell." Lily whispered to James.

"Yeah we made a good choice. Maybe he will make Monica get out if her depression." James whispered back.

"Yeah lets hope so, because she has all the talents of the Le Fay family." Lily whisper.

While the two were talking Draco said:" Can i come to your room i need to talk to you?"

"Of course." Monica said and they walk to her room.

"It is so dark in here." Draco said as they walked into her room.

"yeah i like the dark, you want to sit down. Why did you want to talk to me?" Monica calmly said.

"Well we both been promised to each other. I need to know this do you love me?" Draco asked.

"... Yes i do." Monica said.

"I do to can i call you Helen please?" Draco asked.

"Yes you can." Monica said.

"Helen i love you!" He went to her and kissed her on her lips firmly while she put her hands on his head.

"I do to Draco." Monica said.

...End of Chapter One!...

* * *

I hope that you like this chapter i know you are all will be shock are you? I will try to update any of my stories soon but i need to write them so it is gonna be a while. At the bottom of the page is the translation of what is French,Germen. If there is anything in a foreign lang it will be translate so don't worry. 

Helen: is Draco's nickname for Monica.

These translations appear in order they are written.

"It was our fate to be Fitted."

"No i was raised in France and went to Beauxbatons for girls. I am going to see if they will take in Monica in for schooling because she is 3 years ahead of her schooling." Lily said in French

"I hate Lily,James,Draco, and my life!" Monica said under her breath in German.

* * *

So once again Please review and i will update soon if i can! 

Hannah

2-20-06(the first date it was written)


	2. Visit from a unknown family member

Life as a witch

Chapter Two: A untimely visit form a distant family member

Monica and Draco were starting to kiss each other when something was making a noise that stopped them from kissing. There was something or more correctly somebody.

"Where is the sound coming from Draco?" Monica asked,

She was starting to get scared which made her even more nervous.

"Helen, don't get scared. That was just a sound, nothing to get worried about." Draco said, while trying to comfort Monica by telling her that there was nothing to worry about, which was a big mistake to make.

"I don't know about this Draco, I think there is something scary out there." Monica pondered what she just told Draco.

A light that was bright purple came out of nowhere. It was a witch's spell; it went to Draco thus hitting him. A woman came out from the smoke from the spell that hit Draco; she had long dark brown hair that went past her shoulders. She had the strangest colored eyes, the left one was purple, right was green. It had looked liked the lady was touched by fairy magic. The features of this woman were fitting her statue figure and look good on her.

The witch was wearing an old medieval dress which was green. It had long sleeves, and a green bodice, the gown fitted the lady well. Her shoes were laced up, they were black, and were high heels.

The lady walked out of the smoke, very slowly. She looked at Draco then at Monica, wondering who they where.

She put her finger to her chin and said: "What are two teenagers doing in the same room together?"

"Hmm… Who are you?" Monica asked the lady.

The strange lady turned her head, and showed her face to Monica. "Well, Monica you should know me. I am who you are descended from, of all the people you don't recognized me."

'Are you Morgan le Fay?" Monica asked her.

"Correct I am Morgan le Fay, and are you married to this guy?" Morgan asked.

"Well…. Today we both learned we were going to get married in a couple of years." Monica told her.

"Well it is improper to be with the guy that you are supposed to marry. You and he aren't supposed to be alone without supervision." Morgan said.

"What else did you want to know?" Monica asked rudely.

'Tell me who the guy you where with? Before I came out the picture, he looks like somebody I knew." Morgan told her.

"His name is Draco Malfoy; he is my sixth cousin through marriage. My aunt is married to his uncle, I really don't care about them because all they do is criticizing me about my looks and which school I will be attending." Monica said as she spilled out the hatred of her aunt, and uncle.

"You need to stop this hatred of your own family. So Draco is your sixth cousin, not surprising by looking at your family that your mom, dad look like le Fays. Who is this women and man?" Morgan asked wondering. She had picked up the frame of Lily and James Malfoy.

"The woman with the blond hair is my aunt Lily, by the way is a le Fay but she doesn't look like. The guy that she is hugging is James Malfoy." Monica said.

"What! How can she be considered a le Fay? She doesn't look like one." Morgan said in a shocking tone of voice.

"Well, she has some of the gifts that are common to this family. The beauty, gifts of speaking different tongues is all the gifts that she has." Monica spoke.

Morgan put down the picture frame, and decides to sit in the chair by the table. "This is comfortable, yet elegant you must have designed this yourself." She said.

"Well, I had somebody do the designing for me put I picked the fabric, and wood choice." Monica said blushing.

"Why don't you set down, nobody will come in I cast a spell that locked the door." Morgan spoke.

"Of course I will, thanks for telling me. Can I ask you some questions? Please Morgan, you asked me questions." She said.

"You can but if they are so personal I will not answer them. Do you get this?" Morgan said.

"Yes ma'am, how did you get out of the picture?" Monica asked her.

"I was under a spell because the witches and wizards said I was evil. So they had my put on trial there where the most famous witch and wizards of the time were all around the room sitting or standing. I was asked questions about the so called crimes I had committed. I saw a person who I knew was descendent of Draco was in the room he had the same blond hair. The charges were that I was tried to steal the phantom ruby. I did not succeed in getting it. The jury had talked for a week before charging me." Morgan said.

"What was your sentenced?" Monica asked her.

" I was convict of the crimes, and they decide to seal me in a mirror, the mirror that is in your room." Morgan said and pointed to Monica's mirror, " I said my farewell speech and when I was talking I got the eye of a blond head guy. When they sealed me to the mirror I discovered that inside the mirror was a house where I had anything I wanted except my freedom. A day later the same guy that had caught my eye was by my mirror. He looked really handsome, he had light blond hair, dark green eyes, and he was wearing a black suit with a cape."

"What happen next?" Monica asked without patience.

"Well I won't say what happen next until you came along. I was just sitting by my window crying when you two came along and started to be naughty. Then the smoke 'appear and I discovered that I was free! So I had to cast a spell on Draco so he wouldn't tell anybody that I was free, because they still thought I was imprisoned. When the smoke cleared you start to ask who I was, and I asked my questions." Morgan told her and took a breath of air.

" That was along history." Monica said.

"That wasn't all of my history dear. I have to change to my cat form, did you get that?" Morgan said.

'Oh.. Ok Morgan, you can change because you do not want to recognize by many witches and wizards. In your cat form can you talk?" Monica asked putting her hand to her chin.

"While in my cat form I can only talk to you in the human tongue of English, but while others are around I will be meowing but you can understand me in both tongues." Morgan said growing tiresome.

Morgan started to change, her dark brown hair was going white. The face was shaping into a white cat's face. She was getting smaller until she was a white cat, she had the mismatched eyes, so you could tell it was her, that she said:" Hey Monica can you understand me?"

"Yes I can." Monica said answering Morgan's question.

"I have something to do so your aunt and uncle can keep you. Pick me up and show me to them and say that you found me under the car , and rescued me. Then give them the puppy eyes look and they will give in. They must be regretting being so mean to you." Morgan told Monica the detailed plan.

Monica grabbed Morgan and start to walk to her aunt and uncle.

End of chapter 2!

author's note: Please review and if i get a couple of reviews i will update! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

Hannah


	3. Why me?

Life as a Witch

Draco had just woke up from the really horrible attack from Morgan. "_What the fuck happen to me? I just remembering that i was about to kiss Monica? Who ever did it is going to pay my father will hear of this." _He had got up and fixed his robe's when a bunch of shouting is heard from the living room.

He walked into the living room when Lily was on the phone shouting. "Elizabeth! I am sending Monica to Beauxbatons! I WENT THERE I KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE A GOOD EDUCATION UNLIKE SISTER!" Lily's face was the color of beets.

"Lily, how many times have i told you that Monica is my daughter! Treat her nice and let her go to what ever school that she wants! Don't you know you are always such a stuck up skank! Sleeping with all the guys when ever there was a party!" Elizabeth said into the phone.

"ME A SKANK? LOOK WHO IS TALKING MISS I MARRIED MY COUSIN WHO SHE THINKS IS ALL COOL! Because your think you are so cool because your a death eater like your husband Darth!" Lily shouted into the phone.

"What has happen now Uncle? Where did Monica go?" Draco asked as he walked with a small limp.

"I am over here!" Monica said in a cold tone of voice. She had this weird looking cat on her lap, it had two mismatch eyes. One was purple the other was green. "_That cat looks so weird i wonder where she got the cat from." _Draco asked himself.

"Uncle James, can i keep this cat i found her under the house?" Monica had asked she had the puppy dog ears and start to pout.

"uhhhh.. Ask Lily about will you when she gets off the phone?" James said. Trying to keep a happy face while his wife was arguing over the phone.

Monica went over to the chair in the corner which was a stool if you want to know. It was a pine stool with red silk fabric.

"LILY LILTH MALFOY! I DID NOT MARRY COUSIN JUST FOR THE DAMN FUN OF IT! I WANT MY DAUGHTER TO GO TO HOGWORTS NOT BEAUXBATONS!" Elizabeth shout into her phone and hanged up.

"That bitch thinks she is so cooler because she is older don't mean anything." Lily muttered under her breath.

"Who is the death eater's?" Draco said.

"You don't know?Your dad is a death eater and you don't know who was the death eaters that Lily was talking about? God your a retard." Monica said demanding tone of voice.

"Draco, Elizabeth and Darth are death eaters. I also know that Elizabeth is a good friend to the Dark Lord to. I have had some good chats with him." James said.

Morgan starts purring " Monica, this was shocking your parents were death eaters? I thought this family was out of the darkness."

"It is on the outside that they think we are good. Where have you been all these years Morgan?" She said.

"MONICA!" Draco yelled trying to get her attention.

"What? Do you want bastard?" Monica said while standing up from where she was sitting.

" What happen to me while i was in you room? I thought you were so nice and cool. But then everyone has their secrets don't they Monica?" Draco said while moving toward her.

" What is wrong with you Draco? You are supposed to be so happy!" Monica said while crying.

"Everything, you do is wrong Bitch!" Draco screamed and he went up to Monica and slapped her.

'Draco! Watch your language!" James yelled to Draco.

"Why! Do you cause everybody pain?" James screamed.

"I am leaving! For real!" Monica said and left the house.

Monica ran so fast nobody saw her except the color of her clothing. She went to the door and opened it quickly. "_I had enough of this damn shit, why does everybody hate? My aunt and Uncle don't give a shit about me. They only care about the money that my mom and dad gives them for my care." _Monica thought in her head.

Scene Changes( The house on the outside looks like: It is like a castle, one that you could say that came out of a dream. It had sandstones on the covering, the door frame was Ebony. There were tons of flowers; red, black roses which look really delicate, Tiger Lilys, daisy's,Sakura trees, Plum Trees, etc. Also by all the nice and pretty flowers, is a pretty pond in the pond the water is so clear you can see in to the bottom. By the house is a huge forest which looks really dark, but nobody ever dared to go in there except teenagers who want to get the shit scared out of them.

Monica was walking the slowest she could, she just wanted to get the hell out of this place. She knew what would happen if she walked in the dark inhabitable forest. But she did not care she just wanted to be left alone. Lonely was what you could call it.

Little did she know, that someone was following her._ "Monica, i will get you for what you did to turn me down, you are always so predictable." He had thought. _

She had entered the forest. On the outside it look dark and miserable, but on the inside it was a different tale. "Wow! I just thought this forest was all miserable and evil until i actually came in here." She said.

She walked past the first couple of trees, she look there were trees everywhere but there was a path lined in stones. What could have possible built this? Monica wondered. The dude that was stalking her was using his ninja skills to walk behind her quietly. Just enough that he could hide behind a tree if Monica look. "_Monica, your dear Draco is coming back to claim you." _He had thought!

"Something, is not right here.What could it be?" Monica said out loud.

Draco was wearing all back so he would fit into the forest scenery. He was going to take Monica back no matter what, she had refused him. Nobody did that and lived to tell the tale.

Flashback...

Last year, when Monica was 13,

Monica was sitting in her room looking at her mirror, applying fresh makeup. She was starting to add the ruby red lipstick to her lips when somebody entered her room. She had look around, and gasped in surprised to see who it was. "What do you think you are doing in my room? When i am not even dressed properly for company?" She asked.

Monica was wearing a short dress that had thin straps, was green, and came to the top of her thigh barley covering her thong underwear. Over it was a purple robe that was made of satin.

"Well,well cousin look what we have here."Her cousin said while his eyes were tracing Monica's body.

"Draco! Leave my room!" Monica yelled to him.

"Not until i get what i wanted babe." Draco said. He had grabbed Monica and shoved her against the wall really hard.

"What do you want from me Draco?" She asked him.

"All i want is a kiss from you and your hand in marriage." He said and kissed her on the mouth.

Monica had tried to get away, but when the kiss came to her mouth it wasn't forcefully it had passion in it. This was so strange he had seemed like her enemy, but something wasn't right. Draco had liked her he was so strange when ever he came over but he had a crush on her.

"Why did you do that Draco!" She yelled.

"Just don't forget, that i am going back to get your hand in marriage Monica!" He said and climbed out the window and he vanished.

End of Flashback..

15 minutes later...

Monica is still walking until she comes to this huge, oak tree. It was so big that it was ten times wider then Monica is. Which is really big because Monica isn't that big, but one thing don't ask a woman her age or how much she weighs. She wanted so much to climb into the hole inside the tree and have wonderful dreams of fairies How wonderful, what a nice enchanted world to visit?

Draco was getting closer to her, minute by minute he was going to have her! Even if it was the last thing he did. He started to tip toe and grabbed Monica. Bam! Clash! Was heard when Monica had been pushed to the ground by Draco.

"_I have got you now, my most adorable fairy in all of the Avalon. How sweet, i get to play with you forever Monica." _Draco thought.

He picked up her up Princess style, because she was his princess. Her hair was flowing down like a waterfall, the dress she was wearing was getting all wrinkled up. Her eyes were still open even if she was knocked out. The eyes look like amethyst jewels, how lovely.

He had walked over to the tree, and got out tan color rope, it could have been mistaken for gold. The knot that he had tied her to the tree was a sailor's knot, those came in handy when you wanted the person not to be able to get out.

She was tied to the tree, her eyes had finally closed. Draco had opened her eyes, when she suddenly screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Your awake this early?" He asked.

"What did you do to me? Answer me!" She asked trying to break the sailor's knot. After that she begin thrashing around, he had enough of her behavioral problems.

"Monica, shut up!" He yelled and went over there and slapped her. It had left a big mark on her face, she was starting to cry but then after 5 minutes she had been knocked out again.

"I coming back later, so they won't suspect me. Good bye." He said and went up to Monica and kissed her on her cheek.

No one knew that somebody was hiding in the bushes, watching what Draco was doing to Monica. His pale green eyes, were staring from behind the bushes, they were in shock at what happen to the girl she look so pretty, like a fairy from Avalon.

He had stepped out when he knew when Draco was out of the forest, "That was a close call." He thought.

He had dark brown hair which you could say was the color of bark of a tree, his eyes were pale green and also he was white skinned. He had started to dust leafs off his clothes which were a baggy black shirt and baggy blue jeans which had holes in them mostly on the knees.

His arm was weird looking, it looked like a human arm except it had dragon scales on it. He couldn't talk about how his arm came to be like this because the incident was far to painful.

"Now, what do have here?" He said. It was Monica that he was staring at Monica face. He knew that blond haired boy had did this to her. He just didn't know what had start the event.

"Your in a deep problem aren't you?" He said. He had just pulled out a knife so that he could cut her lose. It was easier said then done, because the rope was very thick. He had just finish cutting the rope off when she woke again.

She just tried to stand up when she fell. "Ouch." She was heard after she fell.

"Do you need help?" He asked. She nodded her head in response. He had helped her up, Monica was blushing because the dude was rather cute.

"Who are you i might ask?" Monica said. She was standing up without any help from anybody.

"I am Michael Angelo, who are you?" Michael said smiling a famous smile which indicating that he was probly trying to flirt with Monica next.

"I am Monica Le Fay, my dear knight in shining armor." She said with a sweet innocent smile.

. "So i might want to ask who was the blond jackass that did this to you?" Mike asked.

"Michael, its not your business do deal with, let me handle this." She said.

"Just call me Mike everybody does this days. It is my business i saved you from what he did!" He shouted at her.

"Why do i have to tell you?" She asked starting to pout.

"I just want to know, i am not asking for much?" Mike said.

"Mike... this is how the story began..." She said.

Monica had sat down and was starting to tell her tale.. On how this all started.

* * *

End of chapter three...

Plz R+R thanks!

Monica is my character,Draco belongs to J.K. Rowling,Michael belongs to Mike.

So don't sue because i don't have the $$$$(money) to be sued for..

Hannah


	4. My life is never going to be the same

Life as a witch

Chapter four: My Life is never going to be the same again

"The blond haired boy that you saw pass by you Mike was Draco Malfoy. It all started when myUncle James told me it was his brother's son's birthday, then my Aunt Lily said that he would be coming to see us for his birthday gifts. My day was going to go as planned until he arrived staring at me like a freak." Monica said with an evil glare in her eyes.

"So what happened to you next?" Mike asked, he was carving a new weapon while listening.

"Well that jerk, happen to hate me really bad when my aunt and uncle announced that I was going to get married. You want to guess who it is?" She asked.

"You were going to be in an arranged marriage? Who ever it is they will be lucky to have you as their soon." Mike said.

"You don't know, it was Draco! I was really shocked when I learned the news, but when we gave our gifts Draco decided that he want to go tell me something and he need to tell it to me in my room. So I let him in my room, and he was in my room when he inexpertly hugged me. I was shocked but I hugged him back. I thought that was one of the worst things I did, and then I had to go and kiss him." She said.

"Continue on please Kitten." He said. She smiled when she heard the pet name. "He must really love me." She thought.

"He kissed me back and then something weird happen, and then purple smoke came and Draco was knocked out. When the smoke cleared there was a brown hair woman, shad mismatched eyes one was green and one was purple. She asked me questions and I asked questions then I learned she was a relative from a long time ago, she said her name was Morgan, and she was sealed into the mirror in my room for punishment." She told Mike with a look of sadness first then excitement.

"You mean Morgan Le Fay? The famous witch that everybody thought was only legend?" He gasped this knowledge.

"Yes she was it, then she disappeared and later I found this white cat, I learned from this cat was the same Morgan Le Fay, I was shocked but I took the cat to my aunt when she said I could keep her. I named her Rachel I really like the name. Then after that my aunt was on the phone with my Mom. They were arguing about which school for me to attend."

"So how bad was the argument and what happened next?"

"They were screaming, and there were really bad names exchanged like Hoe, she called my parents evil! I swear I was starting to hate my aunt more then I have ever had. Everybody was acting meaner then they usually were and I had enough. I decided to leave for a while and go to the forest behind the place I was staying at. I was walking in the forest for a while, and I came to this big tree it was so huge. There was a big space in the tree trunk and I want to sit there reflecting what had happened to me when somebody attacked me from the behind." She said, then she took a breath of air.

"What happened when you woke up Kitten?" He asked this time he look up and made direct eye contact.

This time, Monica didn't look up because she was starting to cry. "It was so horrible," she cried," when I woke up Draco was holding me in holding that I would not approve of. I was screaming for him to put me done, and then he tied me to a tree, then when he left you later found me and rescued me."

"I can't thank how much you help me!" Monica exclaimed and hugged Mike. When she hugged him he was smiling his "famous" grin for the second time today.

"You're welcome Kitten, anything I can do to make you happy." He said.

She finished hugging him and asked him. "Can you walk me back to my house Please _Michael_?"

"Can you please call me Mike, Michael sounds too formal?" He said.

"Ok, Ok can we start moving?" She said, fixing her dress so the winkles would not appear.

"Yeah let's go!" He exclaimed.

**Lifeasawitch, this is another part of the story, so please continue reading!**

_Different Scene:  
_

Elizabeth le Fay had long chestnut brown hair, with unique looking Amethyst colored eyes. She looked really young to be a mother, but that is the wonders of Plastic Surgery. She had on a dark green button down shirt, with a black skirt which went to her knees. She was getting into a Black Dodge Viper, those cars are super fast, there was a guy next to her, He had also Brown hair but his was so dark it looked black. His eyes were also a purple but lighter which look really good on him. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, and a green tie. His features were very manly, he was a male playboy before he got married and now he remains faithful to his wife.

He was Darth le Fay, the husband of Elizabeth le Fay and they were Monica's parents. They were tired of arguing with Lily Malfoy. "_I want my daughter back from my sis's care! I don't care Monica is going to Hogworts not that boarding school that I went to!" _

Darth are you sure we are going the right way to your sister in law's?" Elizabeth asked putting her ruby red lipstick on. The inside of the car had a black leather dashboard, with gray leather seats and the carpet was the same color. Darth start to drive the car and answering his darling wife's questions.

"Honey, I know I am going the right way, Lily's place." Darth said patting Elizabeth's shoulder.

Ok my Darth as long as we get Monica back I won't act calm. I am so worried about my little Monica being left there with my bitchy Sister."

"Everything will get better, just wait and see." He said and kissed her.

Darth was driving on the interstate, really fast which was 100 miles per hour. While they were kissing something bad happen, he missed the curve. While trying to correct his mistake he pushed the gas button and started to go faster and faster until they hit a tree.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My God!" Elizabeth screamed and then they hit tree so fast.

What happen to Darth and Elizabeth le Fay was that they died on impact so they really didn't suffer. I do feel really sorry for them; I was starting to like them.

**Thisisagoodstory,butthischapterhasasadpartinit(authorcries)**

_Scene Change back to: _**Monica and Mike...**

It was thirty minutes later and they just finish so now they could leave.

"Mike, do you know which way to go?" Monica asked trying not let out a nervous fit of laughter.

_"We must be really lost, I hope not. But being in a forest with a guy has it benefits." _there was a fit of laughter from her after that.

"I am not quite that sure which way to go. But **we **will find a way out of this forest." He said.

"Ok, Can I ask you some questions?" She said.

"What?" He muttered.

'Well, I just curious how did your arm get like that?" She asked in a curious way.

"Do you really want to know the truth?"

"Yes Mike I really want to know." She said and walked to him and hugged him. "I am here to help you my mike. So just please continue with your tale."

"I will my adorable Kitten. It all started when I was five, I was very into Dragons back then and I am still am now. When I was playing with one (A/n: Not everything needs to be interpreting that way! Gosh people!)I accidentally surprised little Randy, and when it got surprised it shot flames, at my arm. I didn't know better and I wave my arm around thinking it was cool. I was so wrong; to ever think that was cool." Mike said while a sweat drop showed up suddenly.

"Oh my gosh, I wish I could have been there!" Monica said and let out a gasp. She had covered her hand in a polite manner over her mouth.

"If that had happen today, I would never do what I did that day."

"Well, can you continue your story?" She asked replacing her hands down to her side. They continue walking and five minutes later. They got to the big tree where Monica was tied to.

Suddenly something happen to Monica, she put her hands over her mouth and starting to fall when Mike caught her. "Monica please, wake up." He said in a demanding but soft tone of voice.

**Pleasereviewwhenyougetdonereadingthischapter,Iamnotdoneyet!**

Scene Change: **Monica's dream...**

There was a girl, she had long chestnut brown hair, Amethyst colored eyes. She had on was a dress which look it came from the 1500's. The bodice was a forest green it was tied up with black laces it was laced really tightly to show off the girl's portion of her body. Her breasts were pushed up to look bigger than they were really. There were petticoats under the dress, the skirt was the same color as the bodice, with a panel which was black. It looks so beautiful (A/n: Sighs, I wish I had a dress like this) the sleeves were really long (image a Japanese Kimono except the sleeves were thicker looking) and the same color forest green.

She was in a garden, it had all kinds of plants ;Roses,Lilys,Daisys, Lilacs,Sakuras,Botan(the tree), Iris, and many more different look flowers. _This is so pretty,_ the girl thought,_ I wish I had a place like this. _After look at the flowers she saw the red brick path and continues walking until she saw a wooden bench. It was made of a dark oak wood, with a carving of figures from Greek Myths.

The young lady was having a problem it was shown on her delicate look face. Her small face was having great trouble keeping it looking normal.

'What has happen to me?" Monica question herself, when she saw somebody she knew she gasped and cover her mouth.

Somebody she recognized showed up. He had short blond hair which had gel on it. He was a simple white tank top, with tight leather pants. His usually handsome face looks really soft when he looks at Monica.

"My sweet Monica, what are you doing in my garden?" The guy asked her he was nervously going through his hair.

"Draco! What are you doing? Last time I check I was alone." She said while looking at her white gloves.

"Well, Monica my mother and father want to let you stay with us until we both get married. So basically one day this is gonna be my place I have the choice to be anywhere I want to be." He said putting his finger on her chin and moved it where she could look at him.

"What are you doing Draco?" She asked starting to shake in a scared way. The look in his eyes made Monica have her hairs on her neck start to stand up. Something wasn't right but she didn't know it.

Draco muttered something out of his mouth that only he could hear. But when that was done, Monica's eyes changed in a weird way. The color of the irises in her eyes changed to be a bit lighter.

Suddenly, Monica's face moved to start looking at Draco's face without him moving her chin up.

"So how are you babe?" He asked and pulled her closer.

"Fine, when does my well being was your concern?" She asked.

"Well this answer proves my undying love for you?" He asked and quickly places his mouth over here. The kiss was full of passion and the strange thing this that Monica kissed him back.

"What has just happen?" She question what she just did. _"Something is really wrong with me. I know it was something that Draco did. Didn't he do something?" _

She starts to let out an ear piercing scream. "_I need to get away from this guy." _She thought.

**End of Monica's dream...**

Monica started to thrash around, scream, and had the weirdest but digested looks on her face.

"Monica! Monica! Kitten what has happens to you?" Mike asked her, gentle shaking her. He had set her on the ground carefully and the most comfortable that he could make her. He was on his knee's worry about her. "_Her life is such a mystery at times, maybe my friendship with her will have an unexpected turn. Just maybe I hope, not wish." _He thought.

She slowly opened her eyes; she was breathing hailing for air. "Oh my god!" she cried.

"What happen my sweet kitten?" He asked her. He was greatly relived that she was awake.

"I had the weirdest dream, it seem so real." She said and looked at his face. "_His face looks so handsome when he has a worry look on his face. Why did that awful dream happen?" _

He suddenly got an idea in his head. "_Wait! I have an idea, she can call me Drake instead of Mike it seems so formal. Like the first time we meet." _He thought.

"You had a dream, about what?" He asked

"I was in this old looking dress in a garden walking. When I meet Draco and then he did something to me and he kissed me. To my own surprise I kissed him back Mike." She told part of her dream. She looks like she was going to start crying.

"He did what? Kitten, you can call me Drake." He comments her. She leaned forward and then he started to hold her hands. (Really Romantic isn't Mike?)

"Ok, I will my sweet Drake for caring for me." She spoke and blushed. She really had a crush on Drake or Mike.

**Scene Changes to... Draco and others at Lily's house...**

**A day later... **

**Scene: They are in the living room. All were sitting in the chairs avaible. There was a guest in the room. He was dressed in all black mourning which was the reason. The guest happens to be Mr. Malfoy. Everybody else is wearing what they usually wear. This was 11:00 a.m. in the morning.**

"What just happen?" Lily cried. They had just got the news something had happen to Mrs. and Mr. Darth le Fay.

"Sweet Lily, your sister and her husband died in a car crash. Do I need to explain myself?" Mr. Malfoy said. (I will refer Lily's husband as James so anyone won't be confused if you are)

"Elizabeth and Darth died?" She exclaimed and fainted. There was something none of them knew about Lily.

"Lily!" James yelled and went to help her.

"Draco, go help your Uncle. I need to collect my things and go." Mr. Malfoy said. He was in a hurry; he didn't want to leave his wife alone for that short time of period anything could happen. Not always for the better. Besides his younger brother and his very pretty wife look like they got along pretty well.

"Draco, one more thing you are staying here until me and your mom come pick you up to get your school things for Hogworts ok?" He asked.

"Yes father." Draco answered.

"Where is your soon to be wife Monica?" Mr. Malfoy asked question his face. Draco couldn't get enough of her. Pictures of her everywhere in frames, couldn't believe it that her aunt would marry into the family.

He didn't mind that they were barley related each other Sixth cousins they were.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Scene Change: **To Lily's and James bedroom, the walls were dark blue stripes with a lighter blue stripe. The floors were a dark pine There was a big window that led to the woods outside which was covered with the dark blue silk window coverings. On the wall by the door was the bed it was a canopy bed. There was white silk which was Lily's choice besides they compromised over the design. The sheets were a lighter blue color, the same color as the lighter shade of stripe, they were satin. Pillows had the same color cases.**

**On the left side of the bed was a makeup table which Lily used to put on makeup. Next in front of the bed was a bench which had mementos from both families. On the wall ahead were two chairs which were black leather they were oversized but very comfortable. Last on the right wall there was a room which was the bathroom. And on left was the walk in closet with Lily's clothes on left and James's on right.**

Lily was sitting on their bed tucked in bed. "_Why did that have to happen? My sister Elizabeth died and Darth. What will happen to their only child Monica?" _She thought.

No one but herself knew the good news she had inside of her. James would find out when today when he would check up on her in an hour. After all the marriage used to be so nice Lily was actually happy for once. That didn't last long, only a year and then things turned sour.

"_All he ever talked about was that he wanted e to have kids. We had a good sex life until my sister's daughter came. I don't know why but I think my dear James, turn his eye and was starting to find someone that he likes better. Why can't life satisfy me?" _She thought while she started to cry silent tears down her cheek. Maybe one day she would find a guy that truly loved her for who she was besides her for her looks.

**Thisistheendofchapterfour!Thatwasalongchapter!Pleasecontinuereadplease!**

**What happens when Lily tells James? How well will he react? Why won't Monica tell Mike the full truth? Is she afraid of somebody coming or is she just doesn't want to? **

**disclaimer: **

**Monica is mine! Draco,his dad, belong to J.K. Rowling. Lily,Elizabeth,James,Darth are also mine. Mike is Michael's character so don't steal!**

**Author Note( it is gonna be long):**

**  
I am finally done with this chapter! I am so sorry for leaving at a cliff hanger. But please get over it this chapter took me a week and one day to write. I didn't think so many thing would happen in this chapter. I dedicated this chapter to my loyal readers! Hugs them i could not have done it without my sister Hillary pestering me to update and Mike also asking me to update. **

**I had tons of things that could had postponed this chapter being written and posted like i had tons of homework which i still haven't finish. Or considering i had writer block for a couple of days so i wrote what i could. Then I fell a sleep Thursday after school and got a ton of sleep. **

**But then i can't believe I still wrote this much my hands are killing me. So now i will started **_"The love in my heart"_** soon. **

**Random fact: Harry potter's parents names are Lily and James Potter. While Monica's aunt and uncle names are Lily and James Malfoy. I didn't think of that until i saw it working on the last chapter. **

**Thanks for the people that reviewed you making the work of a fanfic author really great! **

**Hannah**

**This was wrote on the 7 of May in the year of 2006.**

**Can all my readers tell me what is their favorite part of the chapter?**


End file.
